Fabric performance characteristic materials such as wicking materials and the like typically take the form of uniform layers that are woven into or otherwise incorporated into the interior of a garment. The purpose of these materials may be to enhance wicking and thereby cool the body. However, many fabrics branded as having “cooling” properties do not perform a cooling function, and only serve to enhance breathability. Cooling fabrics that do incorporate a layer of cooling materials, such as cooling gels and phase change materials, also have shortcomings, particularly when incorporated as a continuous layer. For example, a uniform layer of cooling material may not transfer moisture vapor or allow air passage. Furthermore, such cooling materials may not have the desired characteristics of the base fabric, such as drape, stretch, and the like. Thus, the use of a layer of cooling material may impede the breathability (or another function) of the underlying base fabric.